A fuel carrying member such as an internal manifold of a gas turbine engine must survive inside a hot environment while protecting the fuel flowing therein from being subjected to high temperatures. To accomplish this, a heat shield is used around the internal manifold to minimize convective heat transfer thereto. Typically, the heat shield is attached to the internal manifold by attachment points created by welding or brazing techniques. The attachment points are problematic as they act as heat input points transferring heat from the heat shield to the internal manifold. The heat shield is exposed to much higher temperatures than the internal manifold. Heat transfer occurs through the attachment points thereby causing a temperature increase in the fuel flowing in the internal manifold. Therefore, the is a need to minimize the overall heat transfer from the heat shield to the internal manifold through the attachment points.
Accordingly, improvement in the internal manifold heat shield attachment design is sought.